The projection of video and/or still images onto a viewing surface such as a wall, screen, door, or the like is an increasingly popular form of home entertainment. As projection systems become more affordable, they will become even more commonplace in homes, schools, and other venues for watching video, viewing still images, and playing video games.
It is often desirable to aim a projector so that the projected image can appear on different viewing surfaces that are in various directions from the projector. For example, in one instance it may be desirable to aim a projector at a wall and in another instance it may be desirable to aim the projector at a ceiling. However, current projectors are usually fixed in place and incapable of being aimed in multiple directions.
Furthermore, many existing projectors are large and obtrusive, especially in a home environment. A physically large projector is not desirable in small areas such as a living room because such projectors are aesthetically unpleasing as well as difficult to store when not in use.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.